Visors for use in military and law-enforcement helmets are known such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,901,369 and 4,536,892. These visors provide pivot arrangements on opposite lateral sides of the visor to allow the visor to be pivoted upward away from the user's face when the visor is not deployed. The visor is held in a deployed position in front of the user's face by locking of the pivot arrangements. During use, there is a space or gap located between a top edge of the visor and the helmet brim or front edge.
The present inventors have recognized that the gap located between a top edge of the visor and the helmet front edge make the visor arrangement susceptible to a shaking, up-and-down movement, despite the fixation at opposite lateral edges of the visor assembly. Furthermore, the present inventors have recognized this gap provides an entryway for liquids projected at the user, such as flammable liquids thrown by persons in a rioting mob or by other adversaries.
The present inventors have also recognized that the optical properties of cylindrical visors can be improved with a pre-selected thickness profile around a perimeter of the visor.